Outcast
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: After a new guy comes in the Jade Palace, Po was left out like he was nothing and left the Valley. What happens if his friends found out that he left? Read the story since this summary can't really tell that much :/


**Here's another story, also, i think i wont continue the Gems of Kai thing anymore...**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Although, tomorrow a feast would be held. The Five and Po were busy training while Master Shifu was observing them until Zeng, the messenger bird (goose), came in.

"Sorry to interrupt Masters but there's a visitor waiting at the palace gates." Zeng said.

"Who could be visiting at this hour?" Master Shifu asked as he and the Five plus Po went out to greet their visitor.

At the palace gates, a panther, clearly male, was waiting. Then he noticed the Five and Shifu.

"Ah, you must be Master Shifu." The panther stated as he bowed.

"Yes I am, and who are you supposed to be?" Master Shifu asked.

"My name is Li, I came here from the Kung Fu Academy and was hoping to train under you." Li said.

"Ah yes, I received a message two days ago." Shifu said. "Let me introduce you to the Five and the Dragon Warrior." Shifu added as he turned to look at his students.

"This is Crane." Master Shifu said as the avian stepped forward and bowed.

"Ah Crane, I heard that you were in the Kung Fu Academy as well." Li said.

"Yeah I was." Crane replied.

"Continuing on, here is Viper." Shifu said as Viper bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Viper said sweetly.

"An honor." Li replied bowing back.

"Here is Monkey." Shifu said.

"Hello there." Monkey said as he bowed.

"Hello to you too, you look like someone who likes jokes." Li said as he bowed back.

"Mantis." Shifu gestured behind him.

Li looked but didn't see anyone.

"Down here buddy!" Mantis said.

"Oh, didn't see you there, pleasure to meet you." Li said.

"Nice to meet you too." Mantis replied.

"Tigress." Shifu said as he pointed to the tiger.

"Nice to meet you." Tigress said as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." Li said with a purr, "I believe you must be the Dragon Warrior. And my you look like you trained hard today."

"Um ... Actually, I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po spoke up.

"Oh you are?" Li said in a sarcastic tone when he saw the panda, "And I'm the Emperor of China." Then he bursts into laughter.

"Li, he really is the Dragon Warrior." Tigress said.

Li immediately stopped laughing and looked at the Five.

"You've got to be joking?" Li said, the Five and Shifu shook there heads. "Him? The Dragon Warrior? He's just a fat panda." Li said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Po said, getting annoyed.

"And what if I don't?" Li asked as if he wants a fight.

"Both of you stop it!" Shifu ordered. "Now Li, I can accept that you don't believe him being the Dragon Warrior but he was chosen by Master Oogway and there's nothing you can do." He added, "It's getting late, Viper, why don't you lead Li to his room?"

"Yes Master." Viper replied.

"Very well then, the rest of you head to the barracks and have dinner. Make yourself at home Li." Shifu said as he went to his room.

Viper lead Li to a vacant room while the rest went in the kitchen. While Po was cooking, Viper entered the kitchen. A few minutes later, Li came in and sat down on Po's seat.

"Um ... Li, Po seats there." Monkey said.

"Oh, my bad." Li began to get up.

"No, I don't think Po would mind if you sit down there." Viper said, Po was about to speak up until Li managed to speak up first.

"Oh he wouldn't mind, well in that case..." Li said as he sat back down. Po just groaned a little.

"Order up." Po said in a tone far from his usual happy tone. Then he passed the bowls around.

As they ate, Mantis spoke up.

"So Li, how does Po's soup taste?" Mantis asked.

"It's good, but not that good." Li said.

Everyone just stared at Li in shock, especially Po since everyone loved his cooking.

"It's just good?" Po asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Li asked.

"Nothing, it's just, everybody likes my cooking and wants more if they ever tried some." Po replied.

"So? What happens if I say the food is just good? I mean, yeah it's satisfying but I could cook much better than that." Li said.

"You can cook?" Mantis asked. Li simply nodded.

"Can we see if you can cook better food than Po tomorrow morning?" Mantis asked. Li nodded again.

"Wouldn't you mind if Li cooks for us tomorrow morning, Po?" Mantis asked.

"Oh okay..." Po said as he got a little upset. "I'm gonna go to bed early..." Po said as he got up and went his room, leaving his bowl half full.

* * *

The next morning, the Five all woke up to the gong including Li.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five greeted.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Shifu replied then he noticed Li. "Did you have a good sleep last night Li?" Shifu asked.

"A little if it weren't for some snoring." Li said.

"Alright, since today is the day of the feast, there won't be any training today. All of you prepare for the feast this evening." Shifu said as he went to go meditate.

Li and the Five went to the kitchen chatting along while Po was still in his room, sleeping. Li cooked them breakfast.

By the time Po woke up, it was already near lunch time. He got up and went outside to have 'breakfast'. He ate some leftover dumplings, then he thought of going to have some fun with Monkey and Mantis. He went out to find them and he found them in the courtyard.

"Hey, Monkey, Mantis, wanna hang out today before the feast?" Po asked.

"Sorry Po. Me, Mantis and Li are heading to the village to hang out." Monkey said.

"Oh, okay." Po said as he walked away.

"Maybe Crane would hang out with me!" Po said to himself. Then he went to go find Crane who was just in his room, doing some calligraphy.

"Crane?" Po said as he peeked inside.

"Yes Po?" Crane asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me." Po replied.

"Not now Po, I'm kinda busy here." Crane said.

"Oh, okay." Po said as he closed the door and walked away.

_'Maybe the girls would hang out with me.'_Po thought.

He met Viper in the hallway as he walked.

"Oh hey Vi, do you wanna hang out with me? The boys are all busy doing some stuff." Po asked.

"Sorry Po, but I'm gonna go shopping with Tigress today." Viper replied.

"Oh, alright, see ya later." Po said as he walked outside.

_'I guess I could stay at the noodle shop for a while.'_ Po thought as he went down the steps.

When he got to the noodle shop, he saw his dad was closing it up.

"Dad? Why are you closing down so early?" Po asked.

"What do you mean early? Didn't I tell you I was gonna close up shop in the afternoon?" Mr. Ping asked.

"But it's still early morning." Po said.

"Po, you must've overslept. It's almost lunch already." The goose said.

"Wait, it's almost lunch?" Po asked.

"Yes. Now I have to go prepare something for the feast." Mr. Ping said as he walked away.

"It's almost lunch? But why didn't anyone wake me up this morning?" Po asked himself. Then he proceeded to the Jade Palace.

"Man, what am I gonna do while waiting for the feast?" Po said as he walked up."I hate being by myself." Po added as he got to the top.

Po entered the barracks and went straight to his room, he was in his room the whole time that he skipped lunch making Li cook again.

When the time of the feast came, Po and the Five plus Li were walking down the steps. Li and the Five were talking about some stuff and Po tried to join in.

"So guys, how was you day?" Po asked, everyone seemed to not hear him and was still talking with Li.

"Uh ... Guys?" Po asked again but was still ignored, he sighed and went behind the group.

When they got to where they would eat, Li sat on Po's seat again while talking with Monkey.

"Um... Li, I sit there." Po said.

"Panda, don't you mind? We're having a conversation here." Li stated, ignoring what Po just said.

"Have some respect Po." Monkey added.

Po groaned and walked away from the two. He leaned on a wall and looked at villagers enjoying the feast. He sighed and continued to watch everyone enjoying the feast. He ate some dumplings in a corner since there was a rock there and Li was still sitting on Po's seat plus there were no more seats available.

Then everyone started to laugh, Po turned and saw everyone laughing out loud to a joke Li said. Li began to give off a bunch of jokes that made everyone laugh including Tigress. Po just sat on the rock and watched the entire thing, without a hint of a smile on his face.

_'This is just the Peng thing all over again.'_ Po thought.

The night went by quick and soon everyone went back to their homes.

The Five and Li were heading towards the steps, talking about the night, while Po was behind them.

"So guys, I'm gonna go visit my dad for a while and I'm gonna be at the palace a little late." Po said to the Five who didn't acknowledged him. Po sighed and went to his dad's noodle shop.

After Po visited his dad, he went back to the Jade Palace. When he got to the top, he tried to open the palace gates but it was locked. He tried again but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Guys!" Po yelled trying to get someone's attention. "Hey guys!" Po yelled again.

_'Man, how do I get in now?'_ Po thought.

He did everything he could think of to get in but all failed.

_'Guess I'm sleeping at the noodle shop tonight.'_ Po said as he went back down, more like fell back down.

Then the palace doors began to open and Zeng came out.

"Who is it?" Zeng asked as he looked around to find no one. "Guess I'm hearing things." Zeng said as he closed the doors.

* * *

The next morning, Po got up from his bed.

"Wow, I wake up early when I don't sleep at the palace. Should take note about this." Po said as he yawned.

Then he went downstairs to have breakfast. When he got down, his dad greeted him.

"Oh Po, how was the feast last night?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh it was fine, ate on a rock." Po replied as he grabbed breakfast.

"Oh Po, your such a comedian." Mr. Ping said, "So why didn't you sleep at the Jade Palace?"

"Oh, I got locked out." Po replied.

"Oh, you should get going now. You better not miss out in any training." The goose said as he chopped some vegetables.

"Yeah, Shifu might kill me." Po said as he went out, "Bye dad!"

"Bye Po!" The goose replied.

When Po got to the top, he went straight to the training hall.

"Hey guys, who's ready for some training?" Po said as he got in the hall.

Nobody even bothered to look at him, they were busy looking at Li doing the course.

After Li finished and ended the course with a backflip, everyone clapped there hands except for Po.

"Show off." Po whispered.

"That was an excellent performance Li. Well done." Shifu said.

"Well, I did train a lot at the Academy." Li said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Very well, all of you would spar with each other." Shifu said.

"Mantis goes against Viper, Crane and Monkey, then Tigress and..." Shifu said.

Po began walking towards the group, "The Po man." Po said to himself.

"Li." Shifu concluded making Po stop in his tracks.

"Wait... what?" Po said.

Then the Five and Li began to spar. Po went near Shifu.

"Uh ...Master Shifu?" Po started.

"Not now can't you see I'm busy." Shifu replied, not looking at him.

"But..." Po tried to speak up.

"I said I'm busy." Shifu interrupted.

Po sighed and went out of the hall.

'It feels like I don't even exist.' Po thought as he sat down. "Don't be so negative Po," Po said to himself, "This doesn't mean I am left out by everyone, right?"

"I just have to give this a few more days and see how this turns out." Po said then his stomach rumbled. He went to the barracks to get some food.

A few days past, and sadly Po wasn't being given any attention plus, Li's cooking was just as good as his that he cooked for the Five instead of Po.

Po was lying on his bed while Li and the Five were training since Shifu didn't even bothered to go tell him to train.

"Man, why doesn't any one notice me? There all busy on Li and what he does." Po said to himself.

"I think I've made up my mind, if no one notices me then it's better for me to leave." Po said as he got up and packed up his stuff. He left his room and left a scroll on his bed. Then he bid goodbye to the palace and left, nobody even noticed him leave except for Zeng who wondered where the panda was going.

Po went to the noodle shop and greeted his dad.

"Hey dad." Po said as he got in.

"Po! Why are you here this early?" Mr. Ping asked as he went near and gave a hug.

"Dad, I've decided to leave the palace." Po replied.

"Leave the palace? But why?" The goose asked.

"Feels like I'm not there at all." Po answered.

"Oh, well, could you help me here at the shop?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Sure dad." Po said as he wore his apron.

* * *

A few more days passed and no one from the palace even bothered to see Po or even look for him in the palace.

It was already dark and the Five plus Li were finished eating and headed to their rooms. Li noticed Po's room was open and peeked in, and saw the scroll.

He went near it and opened it up. A small smirk crept up on his face. Then he brought the scroll with him and threw it in a nearby bush outside. He went back to his room then noticed Tigress walking to her room, she just finished cleaning up the kitchen and was about to go to sleep.

"Hello Master Tigress." Li said with a purr that Tigress ignored.

"Hello Li, what is it do you want?" Tigress asked.

"Oh I was just wondering on how was your day?" Li replied.

"It was fine I guess, why are you asking?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, well you just look rather beautiful today." Li said as he went near making Tigress blush a little.

"W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked nervously.

"I mean you look stunning, I see why some men fell for you." Li said as he went nearer.

"What..." Tigress asked but didn't get to finish because Li kissed her on the lips.

Tigress looked shock then her shock turned to anger and punched Li in the face making him fall to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Tigress yelled making the Five come out of there rooms.

"Tigress? What's going on?" Viper asked.

"That panther, kiss me!" Tigress answered. The rest of the Five gasped.

"Oh no he didn't." Mantis said as he pointed his pincer at Li ( or whatever you call his claw like thingies or thingamabobbers).

"What's wrong about a little kiss?" Li said as he got up.

Tigress punched him again sending him flying to a wall.

"What's all the commotion here?" A voice asked.

They turned to see Master Shifu.

"Master, Li tried to hit on me and worst, he kissed me!" Tigress replied looking very angry.

"WHAT?!" Shifu yelled then he turned his attention to the panther.

"Li what do you think you're doing?" Shifu asked half mad.

"So what shorty?" Li said as he got up. Shifu got enraged and punched him on the face as well.

"Li, you are hearby banished from the Jade Palace, you shall leave tomorrow morning after the gong or I'll kick you out myself." Shifu said, "All of you get to bed and I don't want anymore problems."

Then everyone went to bed and Tigress gave a death glare to Li before leaving.

The next morning, the gong rang and the Five went out to greet their Master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said in unison.

"Good morning as well." Shifu greeted back then focused his attention to Li's room. Li got out and stretched his arms while the group glared at him.

"Now Li, I hope you're done packing because I want you out right now." Shifu said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Li said as he grabbed his bag. He glanced at Po's room and gave a smirk. Then he went out and out of the palace gates.

"Alright, now with Li gone, this wouldn't affect training in any way. Now all of you go get breakfast." Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five replied. Then went to the kitchen while Shifu went to go meditate.

"So who's going to cook for us?" Mantis asked.

"There's always Po." Monkey said.

"Speaking of Po, have you guys seen him lately? I haven't seen him for the past couple of days." Crane asked.

"Po? Not really, I'm gonna go check his room and see if he is still sleeping." Viper said as she slithered to Po's room.

A few seconds later, she came back.

"Nope he's not in there." Viper said.

"Where do you think he went?" Monkey asked.

"About time you noticed!" A voice said.

The Five looked to see Zeng, looking half mad for some reason.

"What do you mean Zeng?" Viper asked.

"Here read for yourself." Zeng said as he tossed the scroll on the table. Zeng actually noticed Li throw away the scroll in a bush and went to check it out. When he read it, he gasped at the news.

The Five looked at the scroll and began to read it.

_Dear Master Shifu and the Five,_

_Since I'm being unnoticed here, I have decided to leave since you all are busy with Li. Hope you have fun with him more than me. And I also left the Dragon Scroll in my room because I am stepping down from being Dragon Warrior since the 'Dragon Warrior' isn't important anymore._

_Why the heck am I even writing this? Nobody wouldn't even care to go in my room._

_From,_

_Po_

P.S. Also, I'm leaving the Valley in a few days since I'm just a ghost in the palace and I don't want anyone to get in trouble just to go find something that doesn't exist.

The Five all read the scroll and soon they all had a frown on their faces.

"So Po left because we all spent time with Li without even acknowledging him?" Monkey said as he read the scroll again.

"I never knew about this." Viper said.

"Well now you do," Zeng spoke up, "And I suggest you better find him."

The Five nodded and quickly went out. Their first destination was Mr. Ping's.

"Mr. Ping is Po here?" Tigress asked when they entered.

"Oh, well, isn't it the Furious Five." Mr. Ping started looking quite mad, "About time you came looking for my son!"

"Look we're sorry about what happened but we need to know if Po is here." Tigress asked.

"Well he was here but he told me that he's gonna leave the Valley, I don't know why he is leaving, and he newly left." Mr. Ping replied.

"We better get going, with any chance he might still be nearby." Tigress ordered and they all split up.

Tigress was running on all fours and began searching for Po in the bamboo forest.

'Why didn't I even bothered to acknowledge him?' Tigress thought, 'I just hope we can find him before he leaves.'

After a few hours, the Five regrouped to report what they know.

Sadly, none of them found Po.

"We should keep on looking." Tigress ordered.

"I don't want to be a downer and stuff but it's kinda getting late and I'm tired." Mantis complained.

"Me too, could we just look for him tomorrow morning?" Monkey asked.

"He could be anywhere in China by tomorrow morning! If you guys won't find him, then don't." Tigress said as she bolted away. The rest just sighed and headed to the Jade Palace.

Tigress was running on all fours again and searched for Po for a couple of minutes. Then she tripped and fell down hard on the ground. She got up and ignored the pain on her head.

_'Nothing can stop me from finding Po.'_ Tigress thought. Then she continued to run and accidentally cuts her leg when she passed through a bush. What's worst is that it started to rain.

_'Please come back Po, please.' _Tigress thought as she shed a single tear.

She began to run faster then she soon fell down again and got some mud on her. She got up but got back down from exhaustion.

"No, I have to find Po." Tigress said as she tried to get up again but didn't because she really was tired.

"No, I have to, I can't loose Po." She said as she tried to get up and she did.

Then she began to run again but would sometimes stumble and fall only to get back up again.

"PO!" Tigress called out, "PO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Then she fell down again and stayed down.

"I... love... you..." Tigress said between each breath then passed out.

* * *

When Tigress woke up, she found herself under a blanket.

"Huh? What the..." Tigress said as she got up. She still had some wounds and she was also dirty from the mud.

Then a delicious aroma drifted in the air. Tigress looked around a saw a figure sitting by a fire looked like he was cooking.

"About time you woke up." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Tigress said as she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. Her vision was a little blurry but she could see the figure had black fur.

"Li? What are you doing?" Tigress said as she got up.

"Li? So you guys are still hanging out with him?" The figure said.

Tigress vision was clearing up and she can see the figure had some white fur.

"Po?" Tigress asked.

"Hello Tigress." Po replied. Then Tigress hugged him making him fall to the floor.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Tigress cried as she hugged Po.

"Whoah, Tigress what's wrong?" Po asked, "And why did I find you on the ground, wet, dirty, and injured last night?"

"I was looking for you the whole night." Tigress said still hugging Po, "And I'm sorry we didn't pay any attention to you when that jerk, Li, came."

"What about Li?" Po asked.

"He's a jerk, that's what he is." Tigress said as she got up and broke the hug.

"Why?" Po asked as he also got up.

"He was hitting on me and even kissed me!" Tigress yelled.

"Wow, he would be dead right now if I were you." Po said.

"Yeah, Master Shifu banned him from the palace, and besides, I already have someone that I love." Tigress said.

"You do?" Po asked getting a little upset._ 'Man, I'm too late to tell her. Well, at least she fell in love with someone.'_ He thought.

"You, Po." Tigress said.

_'Wait, me? Totally not what I expected.'_ Po thought and before he can react, Tigress kissed him on the lips.

"Wow..." Po said when they broke from the kiss.

"Come on, we should get you back to the palace and tell the others about the news." Tigress said.

"Yeah, and we should get you cleaned up plus get your wounds healed." Po said as he folded the blanket and grabbed his travel pack. But then his stomach rumbled.

"How about we go after breakfast?" Po suggested.

"Sure thing Po." Tigress replied.

Then after breakfast, both of them headed back to the Jade Palace, paw in paw. Po also helped Tigress up whenever she stumbles because of her wounds.

At the Jade Palace...

The Five, or four, and Shifu were waiting for Tigress to come back.

"When do you think she would come back?" Viper sighed.

"I don't know, maybe..." Crane said but was interrupted when Tigress came in, all dirty and wounded.

"Right now." Mantis said.

"Tigress, where have you've been? Did you find Po?" Master Shifu asked.

"See for yourself." Tigress said, then Po entered.

"What's up guys? Miss me?" Po said.

"PO!" The four said and jumped on him making him chuckle. When they got off Po and Po got up, Shifu spoke up.

"So you came back?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yep, if it weren't for someone." Po said as he gazed lovingly at Tigress who also gazed lovingly in return. Master Shifu looked at both of them and smiled.

"Po, can I speak with you privately?" Shifu asked.

"Sure Master." Po replied.

"The rest of you rest for the rest of the day and Tigress, get your wounds healed and get cleaned up." Shifu added then walked away while Po followed him.

When Shifu and Po were alone, Shifu spoke up.

"So panda, I believe there is something you want to tell me?" Shifu asked.

"What?" Po asked not getting what he meant.

"I think you are in love with Tigress and she loves you too, am I correct?" Shifu said.

"Oh, well... yeah..." Po said nervously.

"Well, since both of you are in love with each other, I give both of you my blessings." Shifu concluded.

"Really? Thank you Master Shifu!" Po said.

"But there would be a few rules around here regarding you relationship with Tigress..." Shifu added making Po groan.

"First, both of you shouldn't be seen in the same room at night. Second, this relationship should not interfere with training or missions. And last, there should be no public display of affection towards one another. Am I clear?" Shifu said.

"Got it." Po replied as he turned to leave.

"And panda," Master Shifu said making the panda turn his head at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you when that panther came." He said.

"It's okay master, I tend to forgive people easily." Po said as he ran off

"See ya later Master Shifu!" Po added and tripped hitting the floor. He got up and looked Shifu, he chuckled sheepishly and ran again.

"Welcome back Po." Shifu chuckled to himself as he went to go meditate.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**Done with this story, and if you're wondering why are there many line things it's because this story was supposed to be multi-chaptered but each chapter was too short, that's why i decided to make it into one whole chapter.**

**Anyways, see ya laters, FanFictioners**


End file.
